Tales of Shadows Skits
by Archdemon Slayer
Summary: Skits for Tales of Shadows, ranging from funny to sometimes serious. Includes the five Blue Dragon characters. Please review
1. Sleep Talk

**I will be posting skits that would go with my other fanfic Tales of Shadows. **

* * *

Sleep Talk

(Yuri, Shu, Bouquet, Kluke, and Judith at beginning)

Shu: Hey, did any of you guys hear Mist talking in her sleep last night?

Yuri: (looking to the right) Who wouldn't? I swear, she needs to hear herself sometime.

Bouquet: (half-opened eyes and devilish grin) "Oh Flynn! You're so handsome!" Yeah, I sure heard her!

Judith: (Same kind of face as Bouquet) Perfect blackmail!

Kluke: (Eyes wide) If Mist hears us, it's all over!

Mist: (comes over, eyes narrowed) Too late...! I can't believe the lies you all are making up!

Judith: (normal face) Oh, we aren't making anything up.

Mist: And why the hell should I believe you?!

Judith: (head turned to the left, eyes a little more open) Oh, I've never been very good at telling lies.

Bouquet: (eyes closed and large grin) "You're the best, Flynn! I wish I could marry you right now!"

Mist: (blushing and eyes wide) Did I seriously say that?!

Flynn: (comes over) I heard someone say my name. Is everything all right?

Yuri: (eyes closed and smiling) Oh, we were just talking about Mist's crush on- -

Mist: (punches Yuri) Shut up!

Yuri: (Grimacing) Don't need to be so rough!

Flynn: ...?


	2. Judith the Bunny

**This one deals with the seduction scene in Heliord. This is where you pick up the costume used for it. Judith was chosen.**

* * *

Judith the Bunny

(Everyone except Repede in beginning)

Yuri: (eyes wide) Wow, Judy, that bunny costume still works for you!

Judith: Well, what did you expect? I had that guard wrapped around my little finger.

Estelle: (pouting) I could have seduced that guard just fine!

Karol: (head turned to the right and eyes narrowed) I can't believe you suggested that I go seduce that guard, Yuri!

Rita: (eyes closed and smiling) I'll bet you would make a great little girl, Karol!

Marumaro: (mouth gaping) M-maro...

Kluke: (eyes narrowed) Don't even think about it, Marumaro...

Marumaro: B-boobies...

Raven: (head turned to the right and eyes large) J-Judith darlin'...I never knew ya could look sexier than before.

Rita: (punches Raven) Stop drooling, you perv!

Bouquet: (devilish face) Jiro, are you blushing?

Jiro: (angry) What?!

Kluke: (angry) Jiro! Why are you staring at her chest?!

Shu: (eyes wide) I never thought Judith could look anymore undressed than she was before...Hey, are you okay, Flynn?

Flynn: (eyes wide and blushing) ...Judith, you used that to seduce a guard...?

Judith: (head turned to left and eyes a little wider) Yes. Why?

Mist: (eyes wide) ...! Sir! Your nose is bleeding!

Flynn: (covering his nose) I'm perfectly aware of that! I should have Judith arrested for wearing such a scandalous attire!

Yuri: (eyes half opened) If that's the case, Judy would've been arrested a long time ago...


	3. Bouquet, Jiro, and Repede

Bouquet, Jiro, and Repede

(Bouquet, Estelle, Yuri, Jiro, and Repede in beginning)

Bouquet: Hi! My name's Bouquet! It's nice to meet you, Repede! (moves closer to Repede)

Repede: (fangs bared) Grrrr... (moves away from Bouquet)

Estelle: (overjoyed) Yay! I'm not the only person Repede doesn't like!

Yuri: Sorry, Bouquet, but Repede doesn't really like others. Well, except for Judy and the old man.

Jiro: Really? (gets close to Repede) Hey! Stop sniffing me like that! Wh-why are you licking me?!

Bouquet: (angry) Why does Repede like that antisocial jerk Jiro, but not me?!

Yuri: Repede's just complicated like that. (Repede tackles Jiro)

Jiro: (angry) Get off me! Stop licking my face! Dammit, you just stuck your tongue in my mouth! Get off! Get off!

Shu: (comes over) (large grin) Hah hah hah hah hah! You realize I'm gonna hold this moment over you're head, don't you?

Jiro: Shu! I will murder you!

Yuri: ...Like I said, Repede's kinda complicated...


	4. Love Interest

Love Interest

(Mist and Bouquet at beginning)

Bouquet: So, Mist, which of the boys do you like the most?

Mist: (eyes wide and blushing) Wh-what the hell are you talking about?! (normal face) I like all of them!

Bouquet: (devilish face) I'm saying, who do you _love_?

Mist: (angry and blushing) It's none of your business!

Bouquet: Is it Flynn?

Mist: I never said that!

Bouquet: (happy) I knew you did!

Mist: (startled, then angry) What did I say to make you think that?! (Bouquet has a devilish face and Mist sighs) ...Fine, it is Flynn...(angry) But tell anyone and I'll have your hide, got it?!

Bouquet: (closed eyes and grinning) Don't worry. After all, it's me you're asking to keep a secret!

Mist: (sighs) ...That's what worries me...


	5. Love Interest Part 2

Love Interest Part 2

(Bouquet, Yuri, Estelle, Rita, and Jiro in beginning)

Bouquet: (happy) There's something I need to tell you all!

Estelle: (eyes wide and head cocked to the left) What is it, Bouquet?

Bouquet: Mist just told me who she loves! It's- -

Yuri: (eyes closed) We all know. It's Flynn.

Bouquet: (startled) Wha- - (disappointed) Yeah... How did you all know?

Rita: (narrowed eyes) I think it's pretty clear when you see her staring dreamily at him. (head thrown to the right) What does she see in him, anyway?

Jiro: That's what I'd like to know, too. The guy seems totally stubborn.

Bouquet: (narrowed eyes) Oh, and you aren't?

Yuri: That's enough, you two.

Estelle: (looking down) Well... Flynn is a very good person who loves to help others...

Yuri: (glancing to the right and eyes half opened) I don't think that's it. (eyes shift to the front, still half opened) I think it's his looks.

Estelle: (normal face) What do you mean?

Yuri: (normal face) I've been hearing several nobles talking about just how good-looking and handsome he is. It's driving me nuts.

Jiro: I think you're just jealous no one will ever talk about you that way.

Yuri: (narrowed eyes) ...Boy, you are asking to have your ass kicked.


	6. A Walking Disaster

A Walking Disaster

(Yuri, Shu, Kluke, and Estelle in beginning)

Yuri: So I've heard that Bouquet has been referred to as a 'walking disaster'.

Shu: Yeah. It started when we met her on our first journey. Of course, Legolas was always the victim.

Estelle: Well, I haven't seen her do anything bad yet.

Kluke: (half opened eyes) I wouldn't speak so soon...

Rita: (not seen) What the hell are you doing?! (Yuri and Estelle's eyes widen, Kluke and Shu sweatdrop)

Bouquet:(not seen) I'm sorry! I tripped is all! I didn't mean to spill that tea all over you!

Rita: Well, be more careful! Now I have to change out of these clothes!

Yuri: Uhh...(screen shakes, crashes heard)

Mist: (not seen) WATCH IT!

Bouquet: I'm sorry!

Rita: Has anyone ever told you you're a walking disaster?!

Bouquet! I'M SORRY! (runs across screen, angry Mist and Rita chasing her)

Yuri: ...I see what you mean, Shu.


	7. Jiro's Training

Jiro's Training

(Shu, Jiro, Yuri, and Flynn in beginning)

Flynn: Jiro, I noticed you're skilled with a sword for someone of your age.

Jiro: I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult... But anyway, I had trained alone for two years after losing my Shadow. My goal was to become better than Shadow Wielders.

Shu: Although, your personality hadn't changed much...

Jiro: (angry) Would you shut up?!

Flynn: You should think about trying out for being a Knight.

Yuri: ...Flynn, he's gonna need to go back to his world sometime. But I do have to say that I am amazed how two years of training could make someone so skilled.

Jiro: (eyes closed) Well, that's because I didn't have any annoying squirts around me.

Shu: (angry) Are you trying to say something?!

Yuri: (half opened eyes) Here we go again...


	8. Flynn and Jiro's Voice

Flynn and Jiro's Voice

(Yuri, Shu, Jiro, Flynn, Rita, and Karol in beginning)

Yuri: Flynn, Jiro, I know this'll sound like a weird question, but could both of you talk at the same time?

Flynn and Jiro: Huh?

Yuri: Knew it. Both of your voices sound exactly the same.

Flynn and Jiro: (surprised) They do?

Rita: (looking to right with half opened eyes) This is starting to creep me out...

Karol: (big smile) It's kinda funny!

Shu: Great, now everytime I hear Flynn, all I'll think is Jiro...

Jiro: (threatening) Is there something wrong with that?

Flynn: Jiro, I think that's enough.

Jiro: (angry) Don't tell me what to do!

Flynn: (angry) What?!

Rita: (glaring) Shut up! I can't stand this! Both of you just SHUT UP!

Flynn and Jiro: (eyes wide) Sorry...

Yuri: I don't really know what to think anymore. Either Jiro has the voice of an adult, or Flynn has the voice of a kid...

* * *

**While watching Blue Dragon & Blue Dragon: Trials of the Seven Shadows and playing/watching Tales of Vesperia, I noticed Jiro and Flynn's voices sounded eerily similar. So I looked it up and sure enough both were voiced by Sam Riegel.**


	9. Flynn

Flynn

(Yuri and Mist at beginning)

Mist: Hey, Yuri, you know everything about Commandant Flynn, right?

Yuri: I guess you could say that.

Mist: I just wanted to ask a few questions.

Yuri: Sure. Fire away.

Mist: Okay. Does Flynn like girls with long or short hair? What hair color does he like? Does he like girls who joke around or are more serious? What's his favorite food...

Yuri: (eyes wide) Um, Mist...

Mist: ...What's his favorite hobby? Is he more of a dog or cat person? Does he like reading? Where are his favorite places to go...

Yuri: Whoa! Slow down...!

Mist: When is his birthday? Does he ever want to have children? If so, how many? Hell, does he ever want to get married? If so, how long does he plan to date a girl before he decides...

Yuri: (eyes closed and teeth gritted) I give up...


	10. Ba'ul Can't Swim

Ba'ul Can't Swim

(Judith, Ba'ul, and Shu in beginning)

Shu: Judith, why doesn't Ba'ul ever go in the water?

Judith: Because he can't.

Ba'ul: (howls)

Shu: (hand on chin, thinking) But he looks like he'd swim really well.

Judith: He'd sink like a rock.

Shu: (eyes wide) R-really?

Ba'ul: (howls)

Judith: Ba'ul's not too happy you even mentioned that. He's a bit embarrassed.

Ba'ul: (howls)

Judith: Oh, Ba'ul. You don't need to get mad at me.

Shu:...I never knew Ba'ul was like that. Didn't think it was possible for him to feel anything like that.

Ba'ul: (angry) (howls)

Judith: He's also one to hold a grudge, just so you know.


	11. The Kritya

The Kritya

(Yuri, Judith, Raven, Shu, Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, and Bouquet in beginning)

Shu: So this is Myorzo, huh?

Kluke: So all the people here are Krityans?

Yuri: Yup, just like Judy here.

Marumaro: But none of them have big boobs, maro...

Kluke: (punches Marumaro) Is that all you ever think about?!

Raven: (goes over to Marumaro) Thought the same thing, kiddo. Wasn't too impressed by the fact none of 'em dress like Judith.

Jiro: (sighs) Those two are so annoying...

Bouquet: (grinning) I like how laid-back they seem!

Yuri: But Judy's an exception.

Judith: (head turned to the right and eyes slightly wider) Oh? Am I really that different?

Yuri: Judy, I could fire off the list of differences and we would be here all day.

Kluke: What are some of the differences?

Yuri: Krityans hate violence, Judy does. They're more laid-back, but Judy's all action. And the difference in clothing is a big thing as well.

Marumaro: (runs over to Judith, grinning) I like Judith the best out of all the Krityans, maro!

Judith: Aww, that's flattering. Now, let go of my chest before I flatten you.


	12. Raven's Heart

Raven's Heart

(Yuri, Raven, Shu, Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, and Bouquet in beginning)

Kluke: So Raven, Jiro told us that you have a blastia for a heart. Do you mind telling us why?

Yuri: I don't know if that's such a good thing to ask him.

Raven: No, it's okay Yuri. Now that I've gone back ta wantin' ta live again, I'll tell 'em.

Marumaro: Can we see it, maro?

Shu: Marumaro, that's kind of a rude and creepy thing to ask...

Raven: (half-opened eyes) Yer tellin' me...

Jiro: You didn't seem to have any problem showing me.

Raven: (big grin) That's 'cause ya should know what causes ya ta be electrocuted in the water. (Jiro's eyes go big) Hah hah hah hah hah!

Bouquet: (sweatdrops) Raven is really weird...(normal face) But anyway, could you tell us what happened?

Raven: (normal face) Well, ya see I'm a veteran of the Great War 10 years ago. I died during that time, as well as Casey.

Marumaro: But if you died, why are you alive right now, maro?

Raven: That's 'cause the bastard Commandant then, Alexei, thought I would still be useful ta him. So he implanted a blastia in place of my heart. Unfortunately, he didn't do the same for Casey.

Bouquet: (freaked out) But if you were brought back to life, wouldn't that make you some kind of zombie?!

Raven: (narrowed eyes) Now yer jus' bein' ridiculous...


	13. The Fell Arms

The Fell Arms

(everyone except Shadow Wielders in beginning.)

Karol: (happy) We finally got every fell arm!

Estelle: (looking down) But... I don't feel any sort of power coming from them...

Rita: (head thrown to the right) You're right. With the way the Myorzo elder made them sound, I thought I'd be overflowing with power.

Raven: That would be a scary thing...

Rita: (glaring) Oh, so I'm not scary enough?

Karol: (scared) I think you're plenty scary as it is...(Rita punches him) Ow! That was a compliment!

Mist: Maybe there's some sort of secret to unlocking their full power...

Repede: Woof!

Judith: Well, maybe we'll find the secret as we keep going.

Flynn: I figured it would be having all seven in the same place, but nothing seems to be happening.

Yuri: Let's just keep going and defeat Duke. The answer might be there. For now, I guess it's good enough that we have all of them.

Estelle: I guess you're right...


	14. Armor Hater

Armor Hater

(Mist, Flynn, Shu, Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, and Bouquet in beginning)

Jiro: So Mist, you hate wearing armor?

Mist: Yeah. It's heavy and restricting. (full body image) See? This is why I hate it.

Flynn: But it's a symbol of the Imperial Knights...

Mist: (image returns to headshot) I know, but I just hate it. That's why I decided to change into some street clothes before we fought Krysis.

Flynn: (glancing away) I just don't understand you...

Marumaro: (big grin) I like her better without the armor, maro! I get a better view of her boo- -(Kluke punches him)

Kluke: (glaring) Is that the only reason? You are such a creep!

Shu: I would hate wearing it, too.

Jiro: Though I bet they don't have any for people as short as you.

Shu: (angry) Say that to my face!

Jiro: (angry) Are you blind?! I did!

Bouquet: (scared and gets between them) Stop it you two! I hate it when you two fight!

Flynn: Look like we all have our dislikes. Mist hates armor, Kluke hates Marumaro, Shu hates Jiro, Jiro hates Shu, and Bouquet hates seeing those two having another fight.

Mist: (sweatdropping) Though I would like to see if Marumaro has a dislike...


	15. Alexei

Alexei

(Yuri, Estelle, Flynn, Shu, and Jiro in beginning)

Shu: So just who was Alexei anyway?

Yuri: He was the Commandant before Flynn. But what he did was unforgivable.

Jiro: What'd he do?

Estelle: He had Raven kidnap me so that he could use my power to reawaken Zaude. His goal was to use Zaude's power to reform the entire world.

Yuri: His dream was the same as me and Flynn's, but he went about it differently. Once we rescued Estelle, Flynn was chosen as the new Commandant.

Shu: Why Flynn?

Flynn: (looking down) The reason is because the Council believes that Yuri's acomplishments were mine. (closes eyes) I wasn't even any help in Zaude...

Estelle: That's not true! You defended Yuri from Alexei's attack!

Yuri: That's true. I might have been a goner if it wasn't for you. I owe you big time.

Flynn: (looking away and blushing) It's not that big of a deal. It was only a shoulder wound...

Yuri: But anyway, Alexei's gone and the Empire's better than ever, though there's still some corruption left. But it's nothing the _great _Flynn Scifo can't handle.

Flynn: (angry) How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying that?!

Shu: (sweatdrops) Their friendship is really complicated...

Jiro: You're telling me...

Estelle: Oh, like you two have any room to talk.


	16. Love Interest Part 3

Love Interest Part 3

(Flynn and Bouquet in beginning)

Bouquet: (devilish face) So tell me, Flynn. What's your ideal woman like?

Flynn: (eyes wide and blushing) Wh-why do you ask?

Bouquet: (angry) Just tell me!

Flynn: Okay! Okay! Geez, calm down... (normal face) Well, maybe a girl who's loyal, caring, and trusting...

Bouquet: (half opened eyes and sweatdropping) Geez, how boring can you get...?

Flynn: (head turned to the right and narrowed eyes) I thought you wanted to know.

Bouquet: Yeah, but I meant like appearance. What does your ideal woman _look _like?

Flynn: (normal face) Well, I really don't care much for appearance just as long as she's a good person through and through.

Bouquet: Yeah, (full body image) but you don't want a woman as sexy as me?

Flynn: (eyes wide and blushing) Who would want something as distracting as that in their life?!

Bouquet: (image returns to headshot) (angry) (hits Flynn) You're mean!

Flynn: (looking down) ...What did I say?


	17. Revenge

**With this one, it's after the first hot springs scene, taking place in Heliord**

* * *

Revenge

(Estelle, Rita, Judith, Kluke, and Bouquet in beginning)

Rita: (angry) I can't believe Yuri didn't do anything to stop Raven from trying to peek on us!

Estelle: (looking down) It's a good thing we got out right away.

Rita: Still, I need to blow off some steam.

Judith: Well, let's just take it out on one of the boys.

Kluke: But which one?

Bouquet: (angry) You'd better not pick my beloved Shu!

Rita: We should punish the old pervert!

Judith: (head turned to right, narrowed eyes, and smiling) No. I have a better idea. We should punish Yuri.

Estelle: (eyes wide and head cocked to the left) But why? He wasn't the one peeking.

Judith: (normal face) As Rita said, Yuri could have done something to stop them or warn us. Instead, he just waited in the lobby to see our reactions. I think he needs to be taught a lesson.

Kluke: So what are we going to do to him?

Judith: Gather around. (girls get closer to Judith) Okay, here's the plan...


	18. Revenge Part 2

Revenge Part 2

(Yuri in beginning)

Yuri: (angry) Where the hell did all my clothes go?! Hold on, what's this?!

Judith: (walks in) Aww, what a lovely dress you've got there, Yuri.

Yuri: (glaring) Judy... Do you have something to do with this?

Judith: I'll tell you if you can catch me. (runs offscreen)

Yuri: (follows a bit, then stops) Dammit, I can't go out without any clothes. Urgh, I can't believe I'm gonna do this...Judy, you'd better prepare yourself!

(scene switches to Karol and Raven)

Raven: Woah, take a look at Yuri!

Karol: (eyes wide) Why the hell is he wearing a pink dress?!

Raven: Wait, I need ta get my camera...Okay, let's find someplace to hide while doing this.

(scene changes to the girls)

Kluke: (eyes closed and smiling) This is gonna be so much fun!

Yuri: (offscreen) JUDY! I WILL KILL YOU!

Rita: Here he comes! Everyone get ready!

Yuri: (comes onscreen, girls tackle him) What the hell are you doing?!

Judith: Revenge.

Yuri: (wide eyes) For what?!

Bouquet: You didn't do anything while the boys tried spying on us. So this is your punishment!

Estelle: Sorry, Yuri, but this'll hurt me more than it'll hurt you...

Yuri: (angry) As soon as I'm free, it will!


	19. Revenge Part 3

Revenge Part 3

(All girls and a struggling Yuri in beginning)

Rita: Hold still while we put the eyeliner on!

Kluke: This isn't brain surgery, you know!

Yuri: Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!

Judith: We will as soon as we're finished. Bouquet, is the hair curler ready?

Bouquet: Yup. Here you go!

Yuri: DAMN ALL OF YOU!

Estelle: Yuri! Hold still! You made me smear the lipstick!

(scene change to Raven and Karol)

Raven: Woohoo! Check out some of the pictures I got! Can't wait ta send 'em!

Karol: They're cool, Raven, but who are we gonna send them to?

(both thinking)

Karol and Raven: Flynn.

(scene change to girls and Yuri)

Judith: Almost...There! Done!

Rita: (big grin) Wow, Yuri! Is it just me, or do you look pissed?

Yuri: (angry) I...will...murder...ALL OF YOU!

(scene change to Raven and Karol)

Raven: Okay, I got 'em. Now to send 'em ta the capital.

Karol: How?

Raven: I still got a few connections ta the Knights. Flynn'll get these babies in no time!


	20. Revenge Part 4

Revenge Part 4

(Flynn and Mist in beginning)

Mist: Uh, sir. You might wanna take a look at what one of the Schwann Brigade just sent us...

Flynn: Let me see. (eyes widen and blushes) Wh-what is that...?!

Mist: It came from Heliord, sir. It seems someone sent us these scandelous pictures, sir.

Flynn: (angry) Hold up. Is that Yuri?!

Mist: Huh? It is? (moves closer and eyes widen then laughs) Hah hah hah hah hah! I never thought I'd ever, heh heh, see that! Wah hah hah hah hah! Oh gods, this is perfect for holding over Yuri's head. (Flynn suddenly holds nose) Sir! Your nose is bleeding!

Flynn: I'm fine. Looks like it was forced on him. I can see Kluke and Bouquet restraining him. (howl sounds offscreen) Looks like they're back. I'll need to have a good word with them.

(scene change with Flynn, Mist, the girls, Yuri, Raven, and Karol.)

Flynn: (angry) What is with these scandelous photos I've just received?!

Yuri: What are you talking about? (moves closer, eyes widen, then angry) Who the hell took pictures of this?!

Judith: Oh, I saw Karol and Raven trying to hide out of sight while we were putting makeup on. I'm pretty sure I saw Raven with a camera.

Karol: (scared) Oh no...

Kluke: I never realized they were there!

Rita: (maniac grin) It just makes the revenge sweeter!

Bouquet: I wish I could have seen Flynn's face!

Estelle: Oh Yuri! I'm so sorry!

Yuri: Old man... Karol...

Raven: Run, kid! Run like every Giganto Monster is chasing you!

Karol: Way ahead of you! (both run offscreen)

Yuri: (chases them) Come back here so I can kill you!

Flynn: (eyes wide) I still can't believe you girls did that to him...

Mist: (laughing) I can!

Judith: Mission accomplished! Good work girls! We've punished Raven and Karol.

Estelle: But I thought the goal was to punish Yuri.

Judith: Nope. That was to get you girls to go along with the plan. See, we wouldn't be able to do nearly as much damage as a pissed of Yuri could.

Kluke: I think we might wanna lay low for awhile though. Yuri'll come after us next...


	21. Mist's Blastia

Mist's Blastia

(Yuri, Rita, Flynn, Mist, Shu, and Jiro in beginning)

Yuri: I've gotta admit, Mist. You're pretty skiled with a blastia.

Mist: (narrowed eyes) Was that sarcasm...?

Yuri: (eyes wide) What? No! I'm being serious!

Rita I have to agree with Yuri. You're able to use both strike and magic artes exceptionally well.

Shu: I take it most people aren't?

Rita: Most are usually more skilled in one area than the other. However, Mist has a vast array of both.

Flynn: Which is why I'm proud to have her as my second-in-command.

Mist: (blushing) R-really, sir?

Jiro: Though I've noticed she's completely incapable of healing magic.

Mist: (narrowed eyes) It's just a tradeoff of having a powerful blastia!

Jiro: Sounds like an excuse to me.

Mist: Boy, I will kill you...


	22. Marumaro Wants a Cookie!

**I don't even know WHY this idea came to my head...**

* * *

Marumaro Wants a Cookie

(Yuri, Flynn, and Marumaro in beginning)

Marumaro: (head down) I'm hungry, maro...

Yuri: Well eat something then...

Marumaro: (big grin) I want a cookie, maro!

Yuri: (wide eyes) Um, so get one then...

Marumaro: (gritting teeth) But we don't have any, maro!

Yuri: So what do you want me to do?

Marumaro: Bake some for me, maro!

Yuri: (half opened eyes) ...Why?

Marumaro: I WANT COOKIES, MARO!

Yuri: Okay, okay! Flynn, make him some, would you?

Flynn: Umm, why?

Yuri: To teach him a lesson.


	23. Truth or Dare

**I got this idea from the How I Met Your Mother episode: The Wedding Bride. At the end, Barney's like: "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him" and Ted, who narrated the entire story to his kids is like "Kids, he wasn't saying kiss." And you still see Barney cheering. It's not hard to tell what Barney REALLY said.**

* * *

Truth or Dare

(everyone except Repede in beginning)

Yuri: I'm bored.

Bouquet: (big grin) Why don't we play Truth or Dare!

Mist: Um, okay.

Bouquet: I'll go first! Shu! Truth or dare?

Shu: Um, truth I guess?

Bouquet: Do you love me?

Shu: (wide eyes) Do I have to answer that?!

Bouquet: (pouting) Why do you need to ask? You picked truth...

Kluke: (angry) Let's just skip that.

Bouquet: Fine. (happy) I love you anyway, Shu!

Shu: (covering face) Please stop!

Raven: (big grin) Me next! Okay, Judith darlin', truth or dare?

Judith: I'll go with truth. I don't want to risk any dares you have in mind for me.

Raven: (narrowed eyes) Judith, that's just cold...(normal face) Okay, what do you honestly think of me, Raven the Great?

Judith: To put it bluntly, annoying, perverted, loud, old, and on top of everything you have a gigantic ego.

Yuri: Ooh, that's gotta hurt, old man...

Kluke: I'll go now. Flynn, truth or dare?

Flynn: I'll go with dare to change things up a bit.

Kluke: (devilish face) I dare you to... make out with Mist in front of all of us for 10 seconds. (Flynn and Mist eyes widen and are blushing)

Mist: I-I-I... Oh gods...

Jiro: This'll be interesting...

Estelle: (looking down) Isn't that taking things a bit far?

Rita: (big grin) I don't care! I'm gonna enjoy how awkward this'll be!

Karol: Best dare ever, Kluke!

Kluke: Thanks!

Marumaro: Come on! Kiss her! Kiss her!

Everyone except Flynn, Mist, Yuri, Estelle, and Jiro: Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!

Flynn: Uh, Mist...?

Mist: (looking down and blushing) We won't hear the end of it if we don't do it... (two get closer and full body image of the two kissing. Everyone's eyes widen.)

Yuri: ...Wow, they're actually doing it...

Rita: (big grin) This is great!

Jiro: (looking away and blushing) Kluke, you have got the mind of the devil himself...


	24. Dating

Dating

(Mist and Bouquet in beginning)

Bouquet: (devilish face) So Mist, when's the wedding?

Mist: (eyes wide and blushing) What wedding?!

Bouqet: Between you and Flynn, or course!

Mist: (angry) There is no wedding! (looks down) I doubt there ever will be one...

Bouquet: (puffing cheeks out) You'll never know if you don't try!

Mist: But we've never been on a date!

Bouquet: Well, we can take care of that little problem. You just ask him and I guarentee you two will be hitting it off!

Mist: But isn't it usually the man who asks?

Bouquet: (half-opened eyes) Do you seriously think Flynn will ever be able to muster up enough courage to ask an individual of the opposite sex to a dinner which could eventually lead to an intimate relationship?

Mist: (glancing away) Well, when you put it like that... But what if he says no? What do I do then?

Bouquet: Just hope he doesn't!

Mist: ...That doesn't help me much.


	25. Dating Part 2

Dating Part 2

(Flynn and Mist in beginning)

Mist: Uh, sir...

Flynn: What is it, Mist?

Mist: Would you...would you like to...

Flynn: Like to what?

Mist: Um...go out to dinner...just the two of us...

Flynn: That sounds great.

Mist: (eyes wide and blushing) R-really?!

Flynn: Sure. We could go to the Comet in the lower quarter tonight.

Mist: Thanks. I'll see you there. (Flynn goes offscreen, Bouquet comes onscreen)

Bouquet: So? Did he say yes?

Mist: Yeah. We'll be going to the lower quarter's tavern.

Bouquet: (half opened eyes) A tavern? Not a fancy restaurant? Geez, you have no class whatsoever...

Mist: (half opened eyes) If Shu were to ask you out, I bet you would say yes to wherever he wanted, even if it was in the Blade Drifts of Zopheir...

Bouquet: That's because I love my Shu!

Mist: "Your" Shu? Oh brother...


	26. Dating Part 3

Dating Part 3

(Mist and Bouquet in beginning)

Bouquet: So? How'd the date go?

Mist:(miserable) It went really well at first, but it went downhill at an alarming rate when two drunks began brawling.

Bouquet: (eyes wide) What happened?!

Mist: (glancing away) One punched Flynn and he got so mad that he started fighting, too. It turns out that both were guildmen, so the rest got involved, practically trying to kill him. It seemed they didn't recognize him since he wasn't wearing his uniform. He was winning right up until one guy pulled a knife out and stabbed Flynn in the back a few times. Then I beat that guy up before he could slit Flynn's throat and cast a few fireballs at the others.

Bouquet: Was Flynn okay?!

Mist: A few Knights came in a stopped the fight. Flynn was taken back to the castle to get healed, but I'm sure he's fine. (looks down) Now I'm sure he'll think of me as nothing but trouble since I practically destroyed the tavern...

Bouquet: I'm sure it's fine...

Mist: (angry) No it's not! This was the only chance I had with him! Now I can't fix it!

Bouquet: Just talk to him. I'm sure you'll be fine.

Mist: You'd better hope, considering all this was your fault...


	27. Dating Part 4

Dating Part 4

(Flynn and Mist in beginning)

Mist: (looking down) I'm so sorry, sir.

Flynn: What for?

Mist: For almost demolishing the tavern. It was completely unprofessional and now we have to pay for repairs.

Flynn: I'm the one who should be appologizing.

Mist: (normal face) Why?

Flynn: (looks down) I was the one who got involved in the first place. You were just trying to protect me. (normal face) If it wasn't for me, none of that would've happened.

Mist: (narrowed eyes) Actually, the one we should be blaming is Bouquet...

Flynn: (head turned to the side but still looking forward with narrowed eyes) Why?

Mist: She's the one who suggested I ask you on a date.

Flynn: (eyes wide and blushing) That was a date? (looking down) I thought it was just a friendly dinner...(closes eyes) You must think I'm completely incapable of controlling myself...

Mist: (eyes wide) Not at all, sir! (normal face) I shouldn't have gone along with Bouquet's idea. (looks down) This was a total disaster...

Flynn: (normal face) Well, it's done and over with. Maybe we could go somewhere else to make up for it. After we pay the fee at the Comet, of course. (looks down) The Council's gonna be all over my ass...

Mist: (glances away) Yeah, mine too...


	28. Super Perv

**I got this idea watching Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja. I ALWAYS crack up after Sakura accidentally tears off Lee's clothing and it turns out he was wearing Tenten's bra and underwear.**

* * *

Super Perv

(Marumaro, Raven, Shu, and Flynn in beginning)

Flynn: (eyes wide) M-Marumaro...Wh-what are you wearing...?

Marumaro: (big grin) Look what I found in Mist's drawer!

Shu: (eyes wide) Isn't that... her panties...?

Raven: I'm proud of ya, kiddo! Yer takin' it a step further with knowin' all about the ladies!

Flynn: (angry) You shouldn't be proud of that! It's an invasion of privacy!

Raven: Oh you can stop bein' such a stick in the mud.

Shu: Umm...we might wanna make a run for it...

Flynn: Why?

Shu: Mist's coming this way!

Mist: (appears) MARUMAROOOOOO!

Marumaro: (scared) Maro!

Mist: I will roast you alive you little creep!

Marumaro: Shu! Flynn! Raven! Someone help me, maro!

Shu, Flynn, and Raven: You're on your own.


	29. High Standards?

**This is an add-on from the High Standards skit on the game itself.**

* * *

High Standards?

(everyone except Repede in beginning)

Raven: Now that ya kids have gotten an insight inta the real Raven, I think it's yer turn.

Yuri: (head turned to left) Our turn to what?

Raven: Ta tell about yer love lives, what else?

Rita: (half opened eyes) You're so stupid.

Mist: Seriously, where'd that come from, anyway?

Estelle: (looking down) I'd... kind of like to hear what everyone has to say.

Judith: (head turned to left and eyes slightly wider) Oh? Then you have to start, Estelle. (mischievious) What's your ideal man like?

Estelle: (normal face) My ideal man...(happy) is someone like the Amber Knight in the Tale of the Jade Planet.

Judith: (narrowed eyes) Who?

Estelle: In the Tale of the Jade Planet, he's a good friend of the main character, and- -

Raven: Sure, sure. Who's next? (Estelle pouts)

Karol: I prefer a girl who's nice, a little quiet, maybe, kinda gentle, not too tall...

Raven: That girl ya liked... Was she like that?

Yuri: I seem to remember her being a bit more on the strong-willed side.

Mist: Yeah, that sure didn't sound like Nan.

Flynn: So what about you, Mist?

Mist: (eyes wide and blushing) I... I, uh... I guess it's...

Everyone except Flynn, Estelle, and Mist: It's you, Flynn (maro).

Flynn: (eyes wide and blushing) Wait, what...?

Shu: So what about you, Flynn?

Flynn: (looking down) Well...It's kinda hard to say...

Yuri: (half opened eyes) This is painful to watch... Just say Mist.

Flynn: Well, I'm not sure, yet...

Mist: (looking down) Oh...

Bouquet: So can you all guess who I- -

Everyone: Shu (Shu: Me)!

Bouquet: (happy) That's right! And Shu loves me, too!

Shu: Oh brother...

Kluke: What I'm interested in is Jiro's ideal woman.

Jiro: (eyes wide) What?!

Shu: (mischievious) Yeah, who is it, Jiro?

Jiro: I don't have to answer you!

Judith: Is it Kluke?

Jiro: (blushing) I...

Kluke: Jiro?

Marumaro: Don't you all wanna know what I like, maro?

Rita: (narrowed eyes) No.

Marumaro: (big grin) Big busty boss-ladies! So since the only ones who have that in this group are Bouquet and Judith, I like them!

Mist, Rita, and Kluke: (punching Marumaro offscreen) Who are you calling flat-chested?!

Karol: Rita and Judith, what about you?

Rita: (narrowed eyes) Someone who's not like the old man. (Raven goes wide-eyed)

Judith: That sounds about right.

Yuri: Yeah, I'll go with that, too.

Raven: (looking down) You kids just don't understand the beauty of the middle-aged man! Someday, someday...


	30. Mist's Cooking

Mist's Cooking

(everyone except Repede and Shadow Wielders in beginning)

Mist: Meal's ready. (everyone except Flynn looks surprised)

Karol: This...this looks so good...!

Yuri: Careful, Karol! That's the same thing you thought about Flynn's cooking!

Flynn: What's wrong with that?

Rita: (glaring) You seriously don't know?

Judith: Think we can trust the food?

Yuri: I dunno...

Mist: Okay, why is everyone acting weird? You like the food, don't you Commandant?

Flynn: I think it's delicious.

Raven: (narrowed eyes) That's 'cause ya don't have any tastebuds, kiddo.

Estelle: I'll try it...

Yuri: Estelle, no! It's too dangerous!

Mist: (narrowed eyes) Now you're just overreacting. There's nothing wrong with the food! I didn't poison it or anything!

Estelle: ... (surprised) It's delicious!

Karol: (eyes wide) R-really?! *Nom nom* Wow, it IS good!

Yuri: You're right!

Rita: Amazing!

Judith: I didn't expect this!

Raven: Girl, yer somethin' else, I tell ya!

Mist: Why were you all so hesitant to eat my cooking?

Yuri: Oh, we all just figured you were taught by Flynn.

Mist: Oh hell no. No offense, Commandant.

Flynn: (eyes narrowed) Uh, none taken I guess...?

Rita: (glaring) ...He's still clueless.


	31. Knight Master?

Knight Master?

(Shu, Kluke, Flynn, Yuri, and Mist in beginning)

Shu: You know, Flynn. You remind me of a Knight Master.

Yuri: A what?

Mist: Knight...Master...?

Shu: Oops, sorry. You wouldn't know about them.

Flynn: What's a Knight Master.

Kluke: In our world, a Knight Master is someone who was the most skilled swordsman in the Jibral Royal Army. A friend of ours, Conrad, is a Knight Master. But in a sense, the Jibral Royal Army was no different from the Imperial Knights. Shu's dream was to become one. A Knight Master was pretty much like a Commandant, but there are several in the world.

Yuri: No different from the Imperial Knights...(glaring) So you're telling me the Jibral Royal Army was completely corrupt?

Kluke:(surprised) What? No!

Shu: They worked together with us to try stopping Nene.

Kluke: (looking down) But Jibral was completely destroyed by Nene two years ago.

Mist: So what happened to Conrad?

Kluke:Conrad joined up with some of the other Knight Masters in other countries.

Yuri: (glancing to the right) Just imagine a bunch of Flynns running around. One is bad enough. Two or more is a nightmare...

Flynn: (angry) Well it wouldn't be a nightmare if you would stop having the bounty on you raised higher and higher!

Kluke: ...They have a strange friendship.

Shu: ...You're telling me.


	32. No Sleep

**I got the idea for this one after remembering the time me, my dad, and my brother went on vacation. I couldn't sleep at the hotel until midnight because of the two practically snoring right in my ears! My mom didn't have vacation time for work and had to stay home. Lucky her.**

* * *

No Sleep

(Mist, Flynn, Yuri, and Raven in beginning. Mist looks miserable)

Yuri: (eyes wide) Wow, Mist! You look horrible!

Mist: (glaring) Gee, thanks. That's just what every girl dreams of hearing.

Flynn: What's wrong, then?

Mist: (miserable) The snoring kept me up almost all night!

Yuri: (glancing to right with half opened eyes) Never knew you were the type to snore, Flynn. Maybe you and Mist should stop sharing a tent.

Mist: It's not him. It's Raven.

Raven: (eyes wide) Me?!

Mist: (glaring) You sounded like a damned chainsaw!

Raven: (narrowed eyes) Are ya sure ya ain't exaggeratin' a little?

Mist: Exaggerating? Exaggerating?! Come over here and say that again!

Flynn: (eyes wide) Calm down Mist!

Yuri: If Mist was woken up by Raven, why weren't you either, Flynn?

Flynn: I brought earplugs just in case.

Mist: (miserable)...Sir, that's just not fair.


End file.
